One of the most popular and exhilarating stunts in off-road vehicle driving is catching air off a jump. Unfortunately, once the vehicle is in the air, the driver loses significant control of the vehicle. Skilled riders and drivers regain some control by manipulating the brakes and throttle to adjust the orientation of the vehicle. However, such skill requires intensive training to acquire, and thus are out of the reach of many recreational drivers and riders. Additionally, vehicles with ABS systems lose significant control through braking. These issues have yet to be addressed.